


Captured

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [141]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Thorfinn was pretty sure that being captured by the Order might be the best thing that ever happened to him.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle
Series: Drabbles and OneShots [141]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/627092
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: I couldn't decide who to gift a fic to for my 31 Days of Writing Challenge... so I put a call out on my Facebook page and got 14 prompts. This was a ton of fun and I think I might have to do it again sometime! I wrote 14 drabbles, over 6,000 words in one day!**
> 
> **This one is for Deanna Bauer!**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly, all mistakes are mine. If you loved this (or hated it) let me know about it in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff or Facebook at Shan Crochetaway. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

“Fucking Salazar,” he cried out as Hermione yanked the bandage around his leg tighter. “Do you have to be so rough?”

“You have no idea, Rowle,” she replied with a bit of a grin. “Besides it wasn’t my pulling causing the pain. It was you getting hit with the slicing hex,” she told him as if he didn’t already know that.

“Maybe I just like it rough in a different way,” he suggested. She made to step away from his bed in the make-shift infirmary, but he reached a hand out and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her close. “I can make it worth your while,” he whispered.

Hermione balanced her hands on his chest to keep from falling into him. “It’s against the ethics of a Healer to have a relationship with her patient,” she reminded him primly. “Besides, how rough could it be with your lame leg?” She offered him a wink before slipping out of his embrace entirely.

“It’s a war, there are no ethics,” he called after her. She offered him a wave as the door clanged shut and it locked automatically. It may be a war, but they were on opposite sides and Thorfinn found he wasn’t even upset when he had been captured by the Order forces. If nothing else, it gave him a few days of rest. And perhaps, he could actually convince Granger to join him in bed. He grinned to himself. He was pretty sure she would be a wild-cat in bed.

_**~Finn~** _


End file.
